McBain
A freedom fighter, anti-fascist. The story of McBain starts in very humble beginnings with an NFLDC (NFL Draft Countdown) based alliance called the United Assembly. The alliance was very short lived and most members migrated to STA (siberian tiger alliance.) McBain stayed there for sometime until a tech raid test was instituted at which point he bailed. He was quoted later as saying "tech raiding test...? hella lame." In addition to the perceived lame-ness of the tech raiding test, he had grown tired of white team so he made the switch to aqua and chilled in sanctum for a bit. It was around this time some bigger alliance started chaffing or something because Sanctum got jacked and forced off of aqua team. Ironically they chose to migrate to white and merge with some alliance. So, it came to pass that Sanctum became and Atlantis and all was good in the land. Behold, there was milk and also honey in great abundance and Jesusistan (McBain's nation name) did flourish, listening to Sublime and watching hilarious youTube videos. In one of these video's, McBain watchethed as the onion parodied the current American political scene. This video brought him much joy, even unto laughter and not limited to lulz. It was at this point McBain felt as though he should spread the joy this video brought him. But lo, Atlantis was not pleased even calling McBain vulgar and telling him that he was lucky not to be banned. McBain politely disagreed and politely told them they sucked. However, It seemed there ideas of what was and what was not polite differed. And it came to pass that McBain departed atlantis in great haste as there had been threats on his nation. After much consideration, McBain decided that he could no longer operate under the binds of fascistic alliances so he decided to create an alliance of his own based upon the principles of awesome-ness and cool. He did call that alliance "The Ocular Penetrators" and did name himself Jesus of said alliance. Jesus McBain, did have a very difficult and indeed a tumultuous reign marred by violence and "f-u's." Atlantis beckoned he apologize for his actions and return, but much like Leonidas of Sparta he figuratively kicked them down a hole and told them to "shove it." This did displease Atlantis greatly and behold Atlantis did attack him unexpectedly and proceeded to attempt "gang rape" until he would submit. But there would be no submissions, Jesus McBain stood fast and pinched tight his figurative cheeks in hopes of some kind of international intervention would come to his aid. The days have indeed are dark and future grim as Jesus McBain fights off the continued assaults, but it is only a matter of time. He still hopes the international community will save his glory. Notable Quotes "McBain is to cyber nations what Jimi Hendrix is to guitar, he just freestyles, let's it flow... you know? He's also godly at iSketch" Kevin Garnett "It's like he knows what you're thinking" Kurt Cobain's Poltergeist (In reference to his incredible iSketch skills) "He's so fast.. that thing i said about being in bed before i turn the lights off was really in reference to him." Cassius Clay "He's coming for you man. His style is impetuous. His defense is impregnable, and He's just ferocious. He wants your heart. He will to eat his children. Praise be to Allah!" Mike Tyson "let him be" Paul McCartney http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=95302 Category:Leaders